Day of the Dead
> 11| + 1}}| > 3| > 11| + 1}}| }}}}| }} |highlights=* Invisible ghosts! * * * * * |previous=Hallow's End (concurrent with last day) |next=WoW's 15th Anniversary }} Day of the Dead is a world event that made its debut in 2009. It occurs immediately after Hallow's End, and at the same time as the real-world Day of the Dead, on November 1st through the 2nd. :During the Day of the Dead, the people of Azeroth gather in graveyards to celebrate and cherish the spirits of those they have lost. One can find the festivities in the cemeteries of any major city where celebrants cook, drink, don costumes and more. :Can you feel it? The spirit world draws close during the Day of the Dead. This is why we decorate the graves of our dearly departed with flowers and candles and offerings: to welcome them back, even if only for a time. It is possible to become a skeleton by dancing with during this event, granting the achievement and the cosmetic buff. Players can also earn three additional achievements when they defeat one, 20 and 50 contenders while wearing a Contender's Outfit, purchased during the event's festivities. In the graveyard of your character's home city, (e.g. Darnassus for the night elves) or in the neutral capital cities of Shattrath City and Dalaran, a pet skeleton with a Sombrero on, the is available as a reward for completing . Do this by buying the for and an or a , creating the bread at the Ghostly Fire next to , and using the marigolds to see the Cheerful Spirit quest giver. The ghosts can also be seen with a Warlock's Detect Invisibility (NOTE: Spell removed with Cataclysm pre-expansion patch, 7-Dec-2010) or items with similar effect. Items New for 2017 :These items can be transmogged only during the holiday! * * Usual items Sold by in Darnassus , Dun Morogh Durotar , Eversong Woods , Exodar , Stormwind City , Thunder Bluff , or Dalaran : Finding graveyard locations *Neutral **Dalaran - Graveyard can be found in next to Violet Citadel in the grass next to the Underbelly entrance. **Shattrath - Graveyard is just outside the East Gate of the city. *Alliance **Ironforge - Graveyard can be found to the south (southeast really) of the entrance up a small hill. coords 61,37 **Stormwind - Graveyard can be found in Stormwind beside Stormwind Lake, behind the Cathedral. **Darnassus - Graveyard located directly behind the Guild Master house in Darnassus. coords 69,40. **Exodar - Graveyard is just south of Azure Watch. *Horde **Silvermoon City - Going from Silvermoon go west past The Dead Scar before you get to Falcon Square. **Thunder Bluff - Graveyard can be found right next to the north lift of the Middle Rise **Orgrimmar - Can be found left of the road heading south right past the boar farm. **Undercity - Graveyard is located inside the courtyard of the city right across from the chamber for the Orb of Translocation Racial home city graveyards Notes * Prior to Mists of Pandaria, the , the holiday pet for this event, worked similar to the Broom sticks of Hallow's End, or old world pets where they lacked the ability to be learned as a spell. As such they took up one bag space. It was originally thought to have been only available during the Day of the Dead, this was proved to be incorrect or was changed as they currently were still around for those who did the quest for them. The pet could not be learned, as such it took up an inventory slot, it did not count towards any of the pet achievements. It was interesting to note that unlike most pets the Macabre's level will always be that of the character's. * In 2013 it was noticed that if you accept the quest in a neutral city and then go to your home race city you do not see the quest offered nor can you turn it in there. You MUST complete the quest in the city where you accepted it. *For the 2011 event apparently you don't have to go to your race's home city to get your achievement. After seeing a Night Elf get his achievement in the Stormwind City graveyard, I took my Draenei priest there to test it out. Sure enough, my Draenei priest danced with Catrina in that graveyard and completed the Dead Man's Party achievement. * For the 2010 world event, it was discovered that if a player right-click dropped the Honor the Dead buff while mounted, the character would get an increase in size that would remain as long as the character remained mounted. The character however would decrease in size while on a Great Brewfest Kodo. Patch changes * * Media Videos File:Day of the Dead Alliance - Music & Ambience (2017, 4K, World of Warcraft Legion) References External links ;Official }} ;News ;Old Nebu, Nov 1, 2012 1:40 AM PDT}} Category:Day of the Dead Category:Holidays